L'amour et la mort
by lumecia
Summary: Nicht alles, das nah erscheint, spielt in der Gegenwart...und nicht alles, das fern erscheint, spielt in der Vergangenheit.  Keine Songfic!
1. Prologue::Objects in the Rearview Mirror

Hm…ich hatte ja, wie die Leser der „Gesammelten Briefe des Severus Snape" wissen, einen Festplattencrash…und irgendwie habe ich die Zeit, in der ich nicht betaen, übersetzen und Briefe schreiben konnte „sinnvoll" genutzt…nun ja…ich bin mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht und mir ging die folgende Szene nicht mehr aus dem Kopf…das ist das Ergebnis.  
Viel Spaß^^  
Für Fehler und Schrift haftet der Stift.

* * *

**DISCLAMER:** Leider gehört mir weder Severus "Sev" Snape, noch Lucius "Lucy" Malfoy oder irgendein anderer der Charaktere…die gehören alle J. K. Rowling. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit und mache das alles aus Spaß an der Freude. Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Fanfiktion oder Geschichten sind unbeabsichtigt. Der Titel und die Songzeile wurden dem Lied „Objects in the Rearview Mirror (may appear closer than they are)" von Meat Loaf entnommen (Komponist: Jim Steinman).  
**GENRE:** Angst, Dark, Depressive, Mystery, Fantasy, Drama  
**PAIRINGS:** werden sich zu erkennen geben  
**RATING:** P-16-Slash (erstmal…keine Ahnung was noch passiert^^)  
**ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Siehe Index

* * *

**Objects in the Rearview Mirror… **  
Prolog

* * *

_…may appear closer than they are._

* * *

„Ah…endlich treffen wir uns! Mir scheint als erinnere sich dieser Körper an Sie. – Erstaunlich, man sollte meinen,-"  
„Lucius, bitte…" „Lucius? Ich muss Sie enttäuschen, Lucius ist tot! Schon seit geraumer Zei-" „Das ist nicht wahr!  
Lucius würde nie –" „Was würde er nie? Lucius entschloss sich dazu, voller Hass auf Sie! Glauben Sie mir, er starb  
vor all' den Jahren…" „Niemals!" „Doch, Sie werden sich damit abfinden müssen! Hören Sie auf! Dies ist nicht mehr  
Lucius, dieser Körper mag so aussehen wie er, doch ich bin nicht wie er. Vergessen Sie Lucius, er ist nicht mehr  
existent! Sie allein haben ihn damals in sein Verhängnis - ja, sein Grab – getrieben. Sie allein haben ihn zu mir  
werden lassen. Sie allein stürzten ihn in die Verzweiflung. Finden Sie sich damit ab. Das hier ist nicht mehr Ihr  
Lucius! Für Sie ist es nur noch Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Niemand sonst. Lassen Sie es darauf beruhen! Denn wiedersehen  
werden Sie diesen Körper wohl nicht mehr – Es sei denn, Sie entwickelten eine vollkommen differente  
Persönlichkeit und gäben sich nicht dem Selbstmitleid hin oder anderen Arten des Vergessens - und Lucius  
Existenz ist erloschen; er wird niemals zurückkehren! Führen Sie Ihre erbärmliche Existenz fort, Sie sind ein  
Nichts in jeglicher Beziehung. Er kennt Sie nicht mehr, wird Sie nie wieder erkennen. Leben Sie in dem Wissen,  
dass er dies alles aufgrund von Ihnen tat! Leben Sie wohl! Auf nimmer wiedersehen!"

„Nein", hallte es in seinem Kopf. Wieder das selbe Szenario, der selbe Alptraum. Jede Nacht wurde er erneut davon  
heimgesucht. Fast vier Jahre war es her, dass sich diese Szene in der Realität ereignet hatte – Vor vier Jahren hatte  
er im Staub gelegen und zu der über ihm hochaufragenden Gestalt aufgesehen. Dunkel hatte sich die schlanke, fast  
zierliche Silhouette gegen das fahle Dämmerlicht, das durch die geborstenen, verschmutzten Fensterscheiben in  
das verstaubte Innere des Hauses drang, abgezeichnet. Alles war dort zu einem Ende gekommen – Am selben Ort,  
an dem es vor so vielen Jahren angefangen hatte. Ein altes, verstaubtes Haus, zum Zeitpunkt des letzten Treffens  
nur noch einer Ruine gleich – der Zerfall über die Jahre zum Opfer gefallen.-

Doch das war die Vergangenheit, gefüllt mit Schmerzen und Verzweiflung. Heutzutage war alles anders!

Er bewohnte nicht mehr die geradezu winzigen Räumlichkeiten in Hogwarts. Das Haus in Spinner's End, seinen  
einzigen Rückzugsort außerhalb der Schlossmauern, eben jenen schicksalsträchtigen Ort der wichtigsten  
Begegnungen seines Lebens, hatte er, zur Ruine verfallen, dem Abriss freigegeben. Es war eine saubere, optisch  
perfekte Neubausiedlung mit Reihenhäuser an Stelle des Hauses entstanden. Alles, was ihn in irgendeiner Weise  
erinnern könnte hatte er zurückgelassen. Ausnahmslos…nur seine Erinnerungen hatte er nicht verschwinden  
lassen können. Das kalte Lachen der Person erklang immer wieder; jede Nacht, jeden Tag, zu jeder Stunde, in  
jedem Augenblick, in seinem Kopf. Nicht einmal das wegschließen mittels eines Denkariums hatte funktioniert.

Jede Nacht wachte er schweißgebadet auf, in furchtbarster seelischer Pein. So wie jetzt auch. Konnte es denn sein,  
dass sich alle Welt gegen ihn verschworen hatte, um ihn stets an jenen fatalen Fehler zu erinnern? Stellte sich denn  
sein eigener Körper, sein Unterbewusstsein, gegen ihn? Versuchte ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben? Oder wollte  
eine höhere Macht ihn quälen?

Er wusste es nicht; wollte es nicht wissen. Fakt war, er kam nicht mehr davon los. Dabei war doch alles schon so  
perfekt gewesen…

* * *

So…das war's mit dem Prolog…ich entschuldige mich für meinen grottigen Stil…wie gesagt..ich habe bis jetzt nur gebetaet, übersetzt und die Briefe geschreibselt…naja…und diese furchtbare Fanfiktion von vor fünf Jahren….lassen wir das^^  
Vielleicht hat es euch ja gefallen:) Bitte teilt mir das mit^^ *KeksefürReviewerhinstell*  
Ansonsten: Lest „Die gesammelten Briefe des Severus Snape", die auch auf dem Account erscheinen und lest SevKa's Sequel „Nur eine unwichtige Kleinigkeit", das die Hintergründe der Briefe erklärt.


	2. Intermezzo

Hm…Schule und kein Internet haben sehr negative Auswirkungen auf meine Schreibgewohnheiten o.o Naja…eigentlich ist das nur der 2. Teil der Prologs...aber morgen kommt ein echtes Kapitel^^ Danke für das Review^^

* * *

**DISCLAMER:**Alles J.'s. Mir gehört da nichts und folglich kann ich deshalb auch kein Geld damit verdienen^^. Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Fanfiktion oder Geschichten sind unbeabsichtigt. Der Titel wurde dem Lied „Objects in the Rearview Mirror (may appear closer than they are)" von Meat Loaf entnommen (Komponist: Jim Steinman).  
**GENRE:** Angst, Dark, Depressive, Mystery, Fantasy, Drama  
**PAIRINGS:** werden sich zu erkennen geben  
**RATING:** P-16-Slash (erstmal…keine Ahnung was noch passiert^^)  
**ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Siehe Index 

* * *

**Objects in the Rearview Mirror… **  
Intermezzo

* * *

Er hatte sich von allem gelöst gehabt, sämtliche Kontakte, von denen er sich sowieso nicht vieler  
rühmen konnte, abgebrochen, war fortgegangen. – Alles Besitztum, das ihn hätte erinnern  
können in Gold umgewandelt. Sogar den Ring. – Fortgegangen, dorthin, wo ihn niemand kannte,  
niemand kennen lernen würde, niemand ihn suchen, geschweige denn finden könnte. Obwohl  
ihn wohl niemand ernsthaft gesucht hätte…sie ja hatten ja Potter. – Potter, der Andere die  
Drecksarbeiten machen ließ, sie sich in Gefahr begeben ließ, und dann letztendlich für seine  
nicht vorhandenen, oder auf dem Silbertablett präsentierten und perfekt vorbereiteten  
Handlungen umjubelt wurde. – Nein, niemand vermisste ihn. Und er vermisste  
niemanden…jedenfalls niemanden, den er auf dieser Welt noch finden könnte. Alle  
Erinnerungen, die ihn schmerzhaft auf seine Vergangenheit hinwiesen, waren in Phiolen  
verkorkt und weggeschlossen – standen bläulich-silbern lumineszierend in einem Safe, den er  
in einem Muggel-Sicherheitsgeschäft erworben und magisch verstärkt hatte. – Alle Gedanken  
an IHN hatte er nach langer Überlegung zerstört. Und doch waren sie wieder da.

Es war schier unmöglich, doch in den Büchern, die er zu Rate gezogen hatte als die Alpträume  
wieder zurückkehrten, stand, dass sich in äußerst seltenen Fällen Anomalien ergeben konnten.  
Ereignisse, die die betreffende Person in ihrem Wesen beeinflussten, könnten nicht endgültig  
vernichtet werden. Sie seien zu tief im Unterbewusstsein verankert. – Wie auch anders, so wie  
Fortuna ihm stets zulächelte.

Glücklicherweise stand dort auch, dass Oblivate-Zauber durch den extrem starken emotionalen  
Schutz keine Wirkung mehr hatten. Das war sicher wunderbar für Personen, die nicht vergessen  
wollten…

Also versuchte er sie zu verdrängen, die Alpträume, die Gedanken, was natürlich auch keine  
Lösung war. – Immer wieder tauchten die Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Wieso war es  
damals nur so geendet? Wieso waren all' ihre Hoffnungen und Wünsche zusammen mit ihrer  
Beziehung gescheitert?

To be continued… 

* * *

So….das war's für heute Abend, weil ich auch noch für "Die Gesammelten Briefe des Severus Snape" kreativ werden musst^^ Außerdem ist es nicht gut Geschichten in 2mm Schrift auf Karo-Element-girls-Blöcke zu schreiben XD  
Gute Nacht^^


	3. Cogitations  Gedanken

Hiho^^ WOW! Die Story wird angeschaut o.o Aber nur ein Review? Wie gemein^^  
Hm…ich habe es wirklich geschafft *stolzsei*…trotz Dido & Aeneas und dieses furchtbaren Solos für ein barockes Solokonzert, das ich komponieren musste:) YEY! ^^ *freu*  
Tja…ich hoffe es gefällt euch^^ Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

**DISCLAMER:**Alles J.'s. Mir gehört da nichts (außer Anuschka Stropowa…der armen Statistin XD)und folglich kann ich deshalb auch kein Geld damit verdienen^^. Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Fanfiktion oder Geschichten sind unbeabsichtigt. Der Titel wurde dem Lied „Objects in the Rearview Mirror (may appear closer than they are)" von Meat Loaf entnommen (Komponist: Jim Steinman).  
**GENRE: ** Angst, Dark, Depressive, Mystery, Fantasy, Drama  
**PAIRINGS: ** werden sich zu erkennen geben  
**RATING:** P-16-Slash (erstmal…keine Ahnung was noch passiert^^)  
**ZUSAMMENFASSUNG: ** Siehe Index 

* * *

**Objects in the Rearview Mirror…**  
Gedanken

* * *

Sich streckend, stand er auf. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr sich wieder hinzulegen. Wenn er  
dennoch würde versuchen wieder einzuschlafen, nachdem er aus jenem verhängnisvollen, stets  
wiederkehrenden Alptraum aufgewacht war, dann würden sich die Erinnerungsfetzen an IHN  
geradezu jagen. Die ersten Male hatte er es noch versucht, doch irgendwann hatte er sich damit  
abgefunden – war abgestumpft.

Müde tastete er sich zur Tür des Zimmers. – Es war wirklich ärgerlich, dass Schlaftränke bei ihm  
nicht wirkten. Vor allem ein Traumlostrank wäre angenehm gewesen. Aber andererseits wäre er  
dann wahrscheinlich zu allem Überfluss noch davon abhängig geworden….nein, darauf konnte er  
verzichten. – Wankend hielt er sich am Türrahmen fest und sah sich in dem, ihm so vertrauten,  
Raum um. Das winzige Fenster – verschmutzt mit wohl hunderte von Jahren altem Dreck und  
verhängt mit vergilbten Weißspitzengardinen aus den Dreißigern. – seine Lagerstätte – ein  
schmales Bett, das bei jeder Bewegung knarrte und quietschte als bräche es jeden Augenblick  
zusammen.-der Teppich – ebenfalls ein Relikt aus vergangenen Zeiten, dessen Farbe wohl  
einmal ein edles Grün gewesen war, jetzt allerdings zwischen schlammbraun und grau variierte.  
– der Boden, aus groben Holzdielen und schlussendlich die Decke, von der eine einzelne  
Glühbirne herabbaumelte, und die Wände – in einem gelblichen Farbton gehalten.

Er hätte alles mittels Zauberei umändern können, doch er wollte es nicht. Es war ein Teil seiner  
selbstauferlegten Strafe, deren wahrer Grund ihm wohl immer verwehrt bliebe. Langsam, in  
Gedanken versunken, drehte er sich wieder um und suchte den Lichtschalter für das Flurlicht. Er  
fand und betätigte ihn. Es blieb dunkel…

Es störte ihn nicht weiter. Er hatte es erwartet – das Flurlicht funktionierte nie. Er beließ es  
dabei. Sein Zauberstab befand sich bei den Phiolen im Safe. Er taumelte zum Bad. Dort  
funktionierte das Licht wenigstens. Die alte Neonleuchtröhre über dem blinden Spiegel flackerte  
zwar, doch das interessierte ihn nicht; Hauptsache es gab Licht.

Aus verquollenen Augen blickte er sein Ebenbild an, was gar nicht so einfach war – der Spiegel  
hatte mindestens fünf Sprünge, die kreuz und quer verliefen. Dunkle Augenringe zeichneten sich  
auf seiner ansonsten kreidebleichen, makellosen Haut ab. Sie gehörten schon zu ihm, da er,  
bedingt durch die Träume, nie länger als drei oder vier Stunden schlief.

Er hatte nichts mehr mit dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke, der zur Schulzeit Harry Potters als  
Fledermaus verpönt gewesen war und den Schülern, zu ihrem eigenen Besten, das Leben zur  
Hölle gemacht hatte. Seine damals immer fettigen Haare fielen nun seidig glänzend in sein  
Gesicht, allerdings nur in Form von ein paar Strähnen, der Rest war im Nacken zu einem Zopf  
zusammengefasst. - Oft lachte er sich aufgrund dieser Eitelkeiten selbst aus. – Sein Gesicht war  
immer noch schmal, jedoch wirkte es nicht mehr hohlwangig und auch seine Haut besaß eher  
eine vornehme Blässe, statt des käsigen, kränklich wirkenden Teints früherer Jahre. Seine Nase  
hatte sich nicht verändert, doch stach sie nicht mehr so heraus. – Es hatte wohl an der Magerkeit  
seines Gesichtes gelegen.

Auch sein sonstiges Äußeres hatte sich geändert: Er trug zwar immer noch vornehmlich  
schwarz, doch auch waren seine wallenden Umhänge mit dem Verlassen Hogwarts'  
verschwunden. Er trug zum größten Teil Muggelkleidung um nicht aufzufallen. Es war wirklich  
schon auffällig genug, dass er so zurückgezogen in der Mietswohnung von Anuschka Stropowa  
lebte! Es kursierten wilde Gerüchte über ihn…

Er sei auf der Flucht, hätte eine schreckliche Familientragödie durchlitten, bei der alle bis auf ihn  
gestorben seien, habe ein tödliche Krankheit, sei aus zurückgewiesener Liebe fortgegangen…

Im Grunde trafen sie alle zu…zwar nicht so, wie es die Leute vermuteten, aber grundsätzlich war  
nichts von alldem falsch…

Anuschka fragte nicht, beteiligte sich nicht an den Vermutungen und heißen Debatten. Ihre  
Bedingungen waren nur gewesen, dass er alles in der Ordnung ließ, in der es sich befand. –  
Anuschka wartete immer noch auf ihren Sohn, der im verschleppt worden war. Er  
hatte damit kein Problem – seit vier Jahren sahen die Zimmer immer noch so aus, wie zum  
Zeitpunkt seines Einzugs. Kein einziger persönlicher Gegenstand war in seinen „Gemächern",  
wie er sie in besonders schlechten Zeiten nannte, zu finden. Nur im Keller, in dem er sich ein  
Labor eingerichtet hatte, fanden sich ein paar Zaubertrankbücher und –untensilien.

Er hatte versucht einen Neuanfang zu wagen und kläglich daran gescheitert. Kaum zu glauben,  
dass er einmal die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords und gleichzeitig ein Spion Dumbledores  
gewesen war. Doch die Tage, in denen er einer der mental mächtigsten und begabtesten  
Zauberer Englands, wenn nicht sogar der Welt, gewesen war, waren endgültig vorbei. –  
Nichts war geblieben seit jenem verhängnisvollen Tag.

Er spritzte sich das kalte Wasser ins Gesicht und blickte noch einmal in den Spiegel. Ein auf jede  
Weise gescheiterter Mann schaute ihm entgegen. ‚Ich sollte endlich aufhören so viele Gedanken  
daran zu verschenken; was gewesen ist, ist vorbei! Ich sollte mich wirklich  
zusammenreißen…vier Jahre…das kann doch nicht sein! Ich muss mich dazu zwingen diesem  
Phantom nicht mehr hinterher zu jagen…und ich muss mit diesen albernen Selbstgesprächen  
aufhören!'

Ja, er wollte nicht mehr vor sich selbst davonlaufen! Er würde zurück nach Hogwarts gehen, in  
sein altes Leben zurückkehren…fast. Er würde die Veränderungen beibehalten – sie waren die  
einzigen Dinge, die nicht gescheitert waren. Es war von vorherein klar, dass er seine alte Stelle  
wiederbekäme - Dumbledore hatte in den ersten zwei Jahren immer wieder versucht ihn zu  
kontaktieren und in den Briefen, die er natürlich, obwohl er als verschollen galt, bekommen  
hatte, gefragt beziehungsweise Bemerkungen fallen lassen – Seine Briefe hatte er als einzige  
angenommen – und im Tagespropheten wurde stets ein Tränkemeister für die Lehrstelle in  
Hogwarts gesucht. Scheinbar war diese Position nun so „verflucht", wie die des „Verteidigung  
gegen die Dunklen Künste"-Lehrers.

Ja…er würde zurückkehren in sein altes, neues Leben – ohne IHN!

To be continued…

* * *

Tja…das war's erst einmal^^ Aber das nächste kommt bald….ansonsten gibt's ja noch die Briefe zum Lesen *WERBUNG*  
Ich hoffe wir lesen uns bald wieder^^ Reviews wären schön *Popcornhinstell*  
Ach ja…die Inspiration dieses Kapitels (jedenfalls beim Abtippen/Überarbeiten): „In the Lap oft he Gods", „Lucifer" und „Games People Play" von „The Alan Parson Project"  
See ya^^ Lu


End file.
